Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus for inspecting a printed subject printed by a printing apparatus, an image processing method, and a medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a method for determining whether a color deviation has occurred using reading data obtained by reading a printed image has been used as a method for inspecting an image printed by a printing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-244469 discloses a method for extracting a monochrome region utilizing saturation of image data and determining whether a color deviation has occurred in an image read by a scanner or the like in accordance with the correlation of saturation or color as a method for detecting random color unevenness included in a printed image.
However, when the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-244469 is used, a large processing load is applied and a long period of time is required for a process of detecting a color deviation depending on a resolution used in the process of detecting a color deviation in an image.